When Worlds Clash
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Kagome is a blind, hanyou miko, who adopts a young hanyou girl who oftenly taunts inuyasha. Kagome is also chased after by hojo who gets made fun of by sesshoumaru. How did these four end up ruling four different worlds?read and find out.


**Chapter One**

**Interference**

Prologue

Four worlds existed each only consisting of one race with one ruler. There was a world for mikos, a world for humans, a world for demons, and a world for hanyous. The ruler of the miko world was named Kaede, the ruler of the human world was named Hojo, the ruler of the demon world was named Sesshoumaru, **_(AN:duh!) _**and ruler of the hanyou world was named Inuyasha. **_(AN:again duh!) _**If any show up in another race's world they are allowed to be taken captive and done with as the dominant race sees fit.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the halls of his castle. He had waist length silver hair and silver puppy ears on his head with golden eyes and a rough exterior. He looked out the window beside him and saw the beautiful landscape that surrounded his estate. He turned back and continued walking to the dungens.

He had a stressful day and he needed something to relieve that stress. What he had planned to do was go have sex with one of his captives since sex relieves stress. **_(AN:seriously it's a fact. also no that don't mean i'm approving of unmarital sex or underage sex.i disaprove of those even though i was born from unmarital sex.also don't ask me how i know it relieves stress and no it aint from personal experience.) _**

He turned down the hall and then jumped down the steps. Finally he arrived at the cells and walked to the last one. He opened the door and the girl walked out and stood there waiting to know what he wanted this time. She was a demon so he knew the sex should be extra good. Her curly hair reached her butt and was baby blue which matched her electric blue eyes. She was wearing a thin strip of cloth across her chest as a make shift shirt and a skirt that barely covered anything.

All captive females were usually used as sex toys so they had their clothes stolen from them and either were naked or in make shift clothes like this. He looked the girl over deeming her in good condition considering some other hanyou had just used her at least an hour ago. He ripped off her clothing and pushed her against the wall. She did nothing but allow him to move her body as he pleased.

He smirked and once he had his pants down he thrusted into her incredibly hard and listened as she moaned. He was the only one who could get the captives to moan willingly. He continued to thrust into her while she moaned and came several times. Finally he came and released her for a moment while she stood against the wall knowing he wasn't done yet. Once he caught his breath he repeated his actions several times...

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in his throne room watching as his captive/ future mate ran around the room while being yelled at by head servant. He never intended to have a human captive as his mate but he couldn't resist her. She came into his world at the young age of eight and now at age fourteen is ready to be mated. His gaze never lifted from her just to be sure no one hurt her since several wished for her death. He watched as she eventually went to the small bed he had set up in the throne room and went to sleep. He had butt length silver hair and golden eyes with pointed ears and always wore regal kimonos and had an icy exterior.

* * *

Hojo sat at a table surrounded by several other humans. He asked "Any news on the miko's world?" They all said no and he sighed and said "Guess we'll just have to wait and see what Kaede is going to do. You are all dismissed." He waited until they were all gone and sighed while whispering "What are you going to do now Kaede? You've got three worlds breathing down your neck..." He ran his hand over his face before getting up and leaving to lunch. He had short shaggy brown hair and tan eyes with a friendly, upbeat personality.

* * *

Kaede sat in her private meeting room with three people bowing before her. Two were girls and one was a boy. She smiled at them and said "Souta please take a seat, one of your two sisters will become the new ruler of this world." Gasps were heard from the three and she continued "Only one of you will rule while the other two are witnesses to this event." They all nodded and Souta took a seat on the side to watch.

Kaede turned to the girls and said "Kagome and Kikyou you both know I care about you equally. Sadly I can only chose one and you have the right to decline. I chose- "She was cut off by Kikyou who said "Of course I accept Kaede!" Kaede coughed and Souta and Kagome glared at her interruption. Kaede sighed and finished "Kagome to rule. Kagome do you accept?"

Everyone stared at her and she said "Do I truely have a choice?" Kaede knew the poor girl hated the idea of killing humans, hanyous, and demons alike but it was either her or Kikyou. Kaede said "It's either you or Kikyou." Kagome sighed and said "I accept." Kikyou gasped and was going to hit Kagome in the back of the head but a rock wall shot up protecting her.

Kikyou glared and said "You're lucky you are a hanyou or I could have killed you right then." Kagome just sighed and said "Leave." Kikyou huffed but left none the less. Kikyou had brown eyes and straight black hair that reached her butt that she always kept in a low ponytail. She also oftenly wore miko garbs to try and taunt the captives which is more of a reason Kagome didn't want her to rule. Kikyou could be called beautiful on the outside but on the inside she was the ugliest being to ever walk Tetsu. **_(AN:tetsu is the miko's world and it means peace.) _**Kagome turned back to Kaede and said "I apologize on her behalf." Kaede nodded and said "Apology accepted."

They then all walked to the throne room where Kaede had prepared for Kagome to take over her position that very day. They went through the whole ceremony and it took about two hours. **_(AN:sorry but it's too long and boring to write about ceremonies.) _**Kagome walked over to Souta and said "Do I look like a ruler?" Souta smiled and said "Yup. You'll do great sis." She smiled and walked up to her room for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was rushing to look decent since a meeting of the worlds had been called to discuss a new subject dealing with the miko world. Apparently there is a hanyou girl there that, according to the ruler of Tetsu, shouldn't even be there. The meeting was arranged to be at the battle arena at Tetsu, though no one understood why it was at a battle arena. Also normally the mikos would eliminate any intruders. He finished putting on his kimono and rushed out of the castle.

* * *

Sesshoumaru carried his intended to her room and laid her down and whispered "Good bye Rin..." Then he briefly kissed her forehead and left the castle.

* * *

Hojo rushed to put on his kimono and ran out of his room and down the halls and all the way out of the castle

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle of the Tetsu battle arena with Souta at her side since she chose him, of course, to be her right hand man. She was normally patient but she wanted to get his over with quickly. There truely is a hanyou girl besides herself and that girl was sitting in the stands waiting and watching. The hanyou child couldn't be any older than six and needed to go back to Konzai, the hanyou world. **_(AN:konzai means mixture.) _**Finally after what seemed like hours, which was only half an hour, the three rulers arrived. She stood her ground with her hands clasped behind her back and eyes closed while the other rulers stared at her.

She began walking left to right and said "The young hanyou child is seated in the stands. She is lucky she wasn't discovered yesterday or any day before that." Inuyasha said "Why's that wench?" Kagome sharply turned in his direction, eyes still closed, and said "Are you looking for a fight?" He sneered and said "What if I am? Besides where's the old hag? She's the one who called this damn thing." Kagome simply stood and said "No the ruler called this and Kaede no longer is the ruler."

Hojo gasped and said "Then who is?" Kagome turned to him and said "Me." Inuyasha growled and said "I won't accept it." Kagome sighed and said "I thought you'd say that." She turned to Souta and he laid her sword on the ground and she said "Everyone but Inuyasha in the stands now. This is why I held the meeting here. I just knew he'd be itching for a fight. Also no one touch my brother or the girl." They all went and sat while Kagome used air to bring her sword over to herself.

She was an elemental hanyou, meaning she could control all the elements in any ways she pleased. She held it firmly and said "Ready?" He pulled out his sword, tetsusaiga, **_(AN:I dont know how to spell it.) _**poised for attack. She readied her sword and charged at him. She kept her eyes closed the entire time and their blades clashed. Both in an equal stand off. Kagome smirked a bit and said "Long time no see yowamiso." Inuyasha growled and said "I- am- _not-_ a- coward."

Kagome just said "Are you sure about that?" Then she jumped back only to lift the ground a bit and brought her sword up attempting an upper attack but he blocked at the last minute, thus suspending her in air. Again they were matched. She was already sick of her sword and threw it down after jumping back. She brought up the ground to cage Inuyasha in and filled it with water through a tiny whole in the top. Then she waited until she could feel vibrations from him where his readings said he was nearly passing out before bringing the cage down, leaving an exhausted Inuyasha laying on the ground.

She looked him over and said "You knew better." Then Inuyasha got up and readied his sword before yelling **"TAKE ME SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE! WHEN YOU WERE TINY YOU ALWAYS SAT WITH YOUR EYES CLOSED NOW YOU FIGHT WITH THEM CLOSED! OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES AND TAKE ME SERIOUSLY DAMN IT!"** Kagome simply turned to him, eyes still closed, and said "I do take you seriously."

He growled and said "No you don't! Fight me seriously! Open your eyes!" Kagome turned to him with a scowl and opened her eyes revealing her secret and yelled **"NOW DO YOU KNOW WHY MY EYES ARE ALWAYS CLOSED!? PEOPLE SEE ME AS WEAK AND FRAGILE ONCE THEY SEE MY EYES! I AM NOT WEAK! BEING BLIND DOES NOT MAKE ME WEAK!" **Gasps erupted from everyone but Sesshoumaru and Kagome just stood there glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just said "I didn't know.."Kagome continued to glare and said "No. You didn't. You had absolutely no right to go off on me without knowing my reasoning." Kagome had waist length wavy black hair with porcelain skin and small rosy lips. To top it all off she had a perfect hourglass figure. The only drawback was her milky white eyes revealing that she wasn't flawless.

She got sick of Inuyasha staring without a word and encased him in ice before walking out of the arena with Souta following. After the door slammed shut the small hanyou child jumped down from her seat in front of Inuyasha and said "Hello Lord Inuyasha. My name is Aiko and I'm six years old. Lady Kagome took very good care of me.You should have been nicer to such a nice, pretty, lady. She said if you don't want me that I'm welcome to stay here with her." She placed her small hand on the ice and melted it. Inuyasha inspected the child.

She was fairly small with ankle length dark red hair and bright, vibrant, red eyes that had a glow to them like the demoness he had, had sex with earlier. She had tanned skin like most hanyous and would be quite the prize for any male when older. He sighed and said "Do as you please. Come with me to Konzai or stay here in Tetsu with the wench." The little girl beamed and said "I wanna stay here!" Inuyasha looked at the girl and asked "Why?"

She looked up at him and said "I want her to be my new mommy!" He growled and said "Mikos can't raise hanyous." She just kept smiling and said "Dummy head! She's a hanyou too! Her mommy was a miko and her daddy was a demon! She told me so!" He blinked a couple times and sniffed the air and it was definite she was a hanyou although she hid it well.

He growled and said "That's how she beat me. Damn wench made me think it was special miko powers." The little girl went "_Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!_ Lady Kagome said it's bad for me to say that so it's bad for you to say it too! Lord Inuyasha is a bad boy!" Hojo broke down laughing and Sesshoumaru was laughing his ass off on the inside. Inuyasha had just gotten lectured by a six year old hanyou girl about his cussing, which she learned was bad from Kagome, Inuyasha's enemy.

**_AN:I hope you all like this and i'm sorry I know i said i wouldn't write any new stories for a while but it was too hard to resist. i hope you like it so far. JA NE!_**


End file.
